


Got the Message

by chiaroscuroverse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, F/M, Kissing, Meddling TARDIS, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse/pseuds/chiaroscuroverse
Summary: She didn’t know what had gotten into him all of a sudden, but Rose Tyler had learned not to miss opportunities.





	Got the Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPaigeC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/gifts).



> For @doctorroseprompts 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #17

Rose’s yelp of surprise turned into a slight groan, muffled by the Doctor’s mouth. He turned his head slightly, parted his lips, and went back for more, knocking her into the the open library door until it banged against the wall. He murmured “sorry,” but gripped her arms harder, so she had to settle for scrabbling at his belt loops to pull him harder against her. 

She didn’t know what had gotten into him all of a sudden, but Rose Tyler had learned not to miss opportunities, and she opened to welcome the light stroke of the tip of his tongue. 

A blissful eternity later, he lifted his head. “I know I’m stupid, but I finally got the message.” 

Head swimming, she could only nod. 

“Is this...something you want more of?” 

“Uh huh,” she replied, hand snaking up around his neck and into his hair with what still felt like unearned daring, but he responded with a sound that rolled down her spine while he dove for the underside of her jaw. Her answering moan was so loud it startled even her. He stepped all the way back from her, ears red, lips wet--more disheveled than she’d have thought him capable of getting. 

“Okay. We’ll--” he nodded. “Let’s keep that in mind.” He stared for another moment, opened and closed his mouth, then tilted his head in the direction of the hallway. “I’ll just--I’ve got, uh, work to do. Get some sleep.” 

Rose blinked. “...’kay.”

He turned to leave, but whirled back and lifted her chin for one more kiss. Her eyes were closed when she heard his footsteps finally stomping off down the hall and she let the door hold her up while her heartbeat calmed. 

“What in the world?” she murmured, vaguely addressing herself, or the TARDIS, or possibly the universe. And a subtle change in the lighting drew her eye up to a large green sprig with a red bow hanging impossibly from somewhere high up in the library, the library that went so high she was half-convinced there _wasn’t_ a ceiling. “Oh, you didn’t…” 

Somehow between the patterns in the glimmer and a barely perceptible change in the usual hum, there was laughter. Rose blew her a kiss. 

_~fin~_


End file.
